The present invention relates to an apparatus not only for conveying cigarette-filled trays from at least one tray-filling device to the hopper of at least one cigarette-packaging machine, but also for returning the emptied trays to the tray-filling device.
After the production of cigarettes by cigarette-producing machines, and possible finishing thereof by placement of filters on the cigarettes, it is necessary to place the cigarettes in packages. This packaging is effected by cigarette-packaging machines to which the cigarettes which are to be packaged are conveyed via a hopper.
The supply of cigarettes to the hopper of a cigarette-packaging machine is effected either from one or more cigarette-producing machines linked directly with the packaging machine, or with the aid of so-called trays or holders, which are filled in a tray-filling device which is arranged after the cigarette-producing machine. In contrast to the direct supply between manufacturing and packaging machines, the use of trays has the advantage that cigarettes produced on any manufacturing machine can be packaged by any packaging machine which is adapted for the same cigarettes. Furthermore, different outputs and stand-still times of the manufacturing and packaging machines can be balanced in that the trays found in the cycle represent intermediate buffers, and in that possible additional trays can be used for temporarily storing these cigarettes. In this way, upon failure of the manufacturing or filter-applying machines, the packaging machines can be supplied with the cigarettes which are temporarily stored in the trays. Furthermore, the number of manufacturing and packaging machines can be selected in conformity with their individual outputs, so that all of the machines can operate at optimum speeds. Finally, no costs for changing the brand are incurred when the brand is changed for cigarettes having the same size.
Several transport possibilities exist for conveying trays which are filled with cigarettes from the tray-filling device of a cigarette-manufacturing machine to the hopper of a cigarette-packaging machine. Although the trays were formerly transported by hand, nowadays, in addition to so-called endless conveyors with which the trays are transported between the tray-filling devices and the cigarette-packaging machines on the baskets of an overhead conveyor, there exist so-called tray carriages with which a certain number of trays are transported either by hand, by means of a towing vehicle, or by an automatic underfloor load-carrying system.
The drawback to these known transport devices consists in that either an operator or complicated automatic loading systems are required for loading and unloading not only the overhead conveyor baskets but also the tray carriages, because the trays, which are open on one front side and on the top, can be transported in the normal position and only in the horizontal direction, and prior to supply to the hopper of a cigarette-packaging machine must be rotated by 180.degree. about a horizontal axis so that the cigarettes can pass out of the tray into the hopper.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for not only conveying cigarette-filled trays from at least one tray-filling device to the hopper of at least one cigarette-packaging machine, but also for returning the emptied tray to the tray-filling device, which apparatus operates fully automatically without operators, yet has a simple transport system, and which delivers the filled trays to the hopper with the open top directed downwardly.